It is a common need in various industries, notably for example construction projects, to erect temporary signs controlling traffic and directing same to various locations. Similarly temporary barriers are often need for crowd control. Such signs and barriers are typically provided by a base that rests on the ground and may be anchored with stakes, and a vertical post extending up from the base, with the sign or barrier cross-member mounted to the post.
Often such temporary posts for signs and the like are provided, especially at construction sites where carpenters and materials are available, by nailing together a base and nailing the base to a post, and then attaching the sign to the post. It is often the case that the need for a sign arises during the construction process and so the available materials and personnel are used to supply the needs as they arise. Such construction takes up the valuable time of skilled workers, and so such signs can end up being quite costly. At construction sites as well, such vertical posts are often used as cord trees to support electrical wires, air hoses and the like above the ground to reduce the risk of injury to workers who could trip over same if they were lying on the ground.
The problem of providing a temporary portable sign has been addressed in the prior art. A temporary traffic sign is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,561 to Garcia where the lower part of a sign is pivotally attached to a base. U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,906 to Hillstrom shows a portable signpost assembly with a break-away post. U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,474 to Winterton et al. discloses an outdoor sign apparatus for mounting to a ground surface with two uprights, each mounted to a base and connected together for stability.
Such portable signs are exposed to wind and so require some anchoring or stabilizing to resist being knocked over by the wind. U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,023 to McVey and U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,175 to Brady disclose portable, temporary roadway sign stands that form a tripod for stability.
In many situations, such as construction projects, the quantity of signs, barriers, cord trees and the like is not known, and so it would be a benefit to have a quantity of temporary posts available to meet the needs as they arise.